When You Mine
by Nightmare Flame
Summary: Chapter Five: Bajan felt his tail swing into nonexistence as TrueMU called, "DID YOU FINISH?"
1. So You Wanna Play With Magic

When You Mine

* * *

So You Wanna Play With Magic?

**A/N: Start of a drabble series! :D Most likely will have character analysis like below, but will have a lot of funny stories, tragedy stories, etc. **

No one knew the extent of Seto's power. He was just another sorcerer, they assumed.

Assuming something without proof is a _very_ dangerous thing to do in the world of Minecraftia.

Seto, in truth, was a dangerous creature. His origin? The End. His maker? The Mythical HeroBrine. His purpose? To blot out the very existence of the OverWorld and its thriving beings.

But in time, Seto grew bitter about his life. He knew that HeroBrine had only created him to destroy the OverWorld, and once his horrific deed was done, his life would have no meaning.

And Seto knew HeroBrine too well to know what HeroBrine did to things he deemed no longer useful.

So he turned. He broke away from his creator. He spent a few years in the Nether, watching visiting humans, to try and adapt to the life MineCraftians had. Soon, even Notch himself couldn't recognize the once-underling of HeroBrine.

He disguised himself as a sorcerer, knowing the humans had spent too much time dwelling on the curious witches and would be inquisitive about him, and lowered his power limit by several notches.

But of course, nothing could hide forever.

Eventually, HeroBrine traced his much-hated creature into the OverWorld, where he found that Seto was content and having great adventures with a group of his "friends" that called themselves the ridiculous name of "Team Crafted".

Angry with his foolish young creature, HeroBrine sought to take revenge, to punish the idiotic thing.

And punish he did.

Little by little, HeroBrine tore away Seto's life until that fateful day.

* * *

Sky was sitting idly at the counter, grinning from ear to ear as he listened to Fluffy and Bajan recount their Hunger Games adventure in loving detail.

"...and then, this really hot-looking group of chicks with the usernames cat0922, Toxictiger19843, MidnightDark4, and rainbowcat1124 just rushed up with diamond swords and iron armor and everything and we just..."

Suddenly Seto, who was listening to their over-exaggerated account while chuckling, gasped and fell from the stool to the floor.

"Seto?" Immediately all chatter ceased as the MineCraftians leapt up and dashed to Seto's side.

"It's... it's HeroBrine... my creat- my creator..." gasped Seto, his dark eyes wide. Bajan laid a hand on his forehead and pulled away almost immediately.

"Burning up," said Bajan, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Deadlox tapped his headset violently in order to get a response from the Medical Team of Sky Army, but the means of communication had picked up nothing but static.

Seto had been getting aggravated. "N...no way... he actually... I thought it... was just... a myth," the sorcerer (?) hissed, managing to pull himself to his feet, his damp locks plastered to his forehead.

"Who did wha-?" Began Ssundee, but Seto cut him off with a strained, "He's picking off my life... and he's reached the last-"

Here there was a sudden scream of pain from Seto as he staggered back and crashed into the counter. "N-no! No! Don't take me! Don't take me! STAY AWAY FROM ME, HEROBRINE!"

They all staggered away, horrified. What hallucinations was the sorcerer seeing now?

"No... no... My friends..." murmured Seto, sliding to the floor in a heap. He seemed to be struggling for something. Suddenly he seemed enraged. "NO! YOU WILL NEVER STEAL ME AWAY! HEROBRINE!"

And a strangled scream that all identified as Seto's.

And silence.

* * *

Seto groaned as he awoke.

"Easy," said a strangely familiar voice. "You've been out for a week, and you were pretty sick."

"...Sky?" Croaked Seto, blinking blearily towards the source of the voice.

"Yeah, buddy. You remember now?" Said Sky gently, beckoning for the rest of the Team to enter.

"I... think so..." Seto sighed. And he said, "It's... high time... that you learned what that was about."

And in front of their eyes, Setosorcerer transformed into a feverish dragon.

His scales were dull and lifeless, his pale violet eyes clouded with pain and fear, but there was no doubt.

Setosorcerer was the one and only Ender Dragon.


	2. Screw Gravity

When You Mine

* * *

Screw Gravity

* * *

"Oh no!" Cried Sky as he lost balance on a block and toppled over.

"Hah!" Deadlox shouted back, obviously pleased with Sky's exaggerated reaction.

Bajan chuckled contendedly. It had been a few months since they'd learned of Seto's "condition", but they were perfectly fine with it. He wasn't their friend for nothing.

Seto turned into a hybrid-human with dragon wings and a tail **(A/N: No offense Enderlox fans *gets mobbed by angry Enderlox fans* Great.)** and flew through the next jump, which happened to be one that was about fove blocks long, but Bodil noticed and screamed, "SETO'S CHEEEEEATING!"

Seto groaned. "You ruined it, Bodil!" He complained, shuffling awkwardly at the platform he'd landed on.

Bodil stuck his tongue out and said, "Come on, just this last jump and we'll win!"

"No we won't!" Contradicted Deadlox. "We have to wait for-" He paled.

"Where's Sky?"

"I... I'm not dead." Called Sky back in awe. "I... I'm in the Void, but I stopped falling. Like I have-" He twisted around and found himself staring at two huge, batlike wings. **(A/N: Why do I feel like I'm turning all the Team Crafted members into monsters?!)**

"Oh, wonderful," he muttered to himself. Then he managed to flap his way back up, wher everyone besides Seto gawked at him.

"What happened?" Begged Sky to Seto, whose expression was strange.

"I think... you might be a hybrid."

"What?!" Exclaimed Bajan. "How come you never told us, dood?!"

"I didn't know either!" Sky shot back, obviously vexed. "How did I not know?"

This question was directed at Seto, who shook his head. "Probably 'cause you never felt something so jarring as a near-death experience and that's what usually triggers hybrid power."

Sky pouted. Seto never gave anyone direct answers! "No, no, I meant... _what_ am I?"

The last question seemed to be adressed to himself, so before he could start arguing with himself like a crazy person (hybrids, full-on creatures, man-made creatures, and crazy people [like Ssundee] did this very often), Seto hurried on with his explanation. "You're most likely demon hybrid. I've only seen wings like that on Bodil on Halloween ("Hey hey I'mnotahybridtoo!" Shrieked Bodil in one breath when funny looks were aimed at him) and that means you're gonna have abilities similar to my own."

"What is this, Hybrid Training Camp?" Complained Fluffy, but anyone could tell he was interested to see what was going to happen.

"Okay... we need to test your wings." Sky nodded. Then Seto said the most suicidal thing ever.

"Jump."

"_WHAT_?!" Screamed the rest of the Team.

"No!" Gasped Deadlox.

"You're crazy, Seto!" Cried Fluffy.

"Seto went insane!" Wailed Bajan.

"Oh my Notch, don't do it, Sky!" Shrieked Bodil.

"I'll do it, if it means I'll learn," said Sky quietly.

"And I see one of your instincts is kicking in," said Seto in satisfaction. "Hybrids and creatures tend to have a placid nature. Don't get easily frightened. But as a hybrid, this won't happen as much as it does with me; instead, you'll laugh as much you do, but if you're angry, sad, determined, etc., you'll become calm and levelheaded, and nothing will sway you."

The Team had fallen silent to watch the impressive sight: Sky being taught by Seto.

The silence was shattered by Fluffy complaining, "This ain't school, it's a parkour map!"

He was cut short by Sky jumping.

"OH MY-"

Sky suddenly called back up, "Like this?" and the Team glanced over the edge to find that Sky was hovering a few blocks underneath them, his great black wings keeping him afloat.

"Good," nodded Seto.

"YEAH, SCREW GRAVITY! WHO NEEDS THAT?!" Yelled Deadlox.

"Now I need to test your hybrid immortaility. This'll measure the degree of damage you can accumulate. We'll start extreme. Do /kill."

"_HECK NO!_"

"Okay."

"NO. JUST NO."

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It kind of explains the questions that might come around about hybrids and creatures. **

**Plus, it was a little funny XD**


	3. Surfing YouTube

When You Mine

* * *

Surfing YouTube

**A/N: *Ahem* This is totally not based off of me and my friends' stupid antics during lunch at school when Jade Kitty takes her American Cheese and says "Ew, no" and then throws it at another person, and that person says "Ew, no" and throws it at another person, and _that_ person-**

**Yeah, I think you get the idea. But it's seriously not about that. **

**How does Team Crafted react when they learn that the "hot chicks" from Chapter One are famous YouTubers- and what the Nether they uploaded the vid of Mitch and Jerome getting owned by girls LOL!**

**God, that last sentence made no sense whatsoever :)**

**cat0922 = my Minecraft name**

**Toxictiger19843 = Fluffy Black Sheep's Minecraft name**

**MidnightDark4 = Jade Kitty's Minecraft name**

**rainbowcat1124 = Fluffy White Sheep's Minecraft name**

**P.S: Cuz this is real life (but the monsters are still monsters :/) I am using real names.**

**Clarification: Keenan=Mudkip, Harvey=Seto, Adam=Sky, Mitch=BajanCanadian, Jerome=ASFJerome. **

* * *

Mitch's mouse clacked to the floor.

"Biggums what's wrong?!-" Began Jerome, concerned, but Mitch screamed, "GET EVERYONE HERE NOW!"

Drawn by the unnatural sound of Mitch screaming, half the Team was already there, and Ty had contacted everyone (it hadn't been hard, considering all of the Team's electronic devices had been hooked up to Ty's headphones).

"What did you bring me here for?!" Demanded Adam. "Harvey was teaching me!"

"Look," Mitch replied shakily. On the screen of his laptop there was a YouTube user called _Nightmare Flame_ and underneath it, the user's most recent post:

_I FOUND BAJANCANADIAN AND ASFJEROME!_

"Let me see," interrupted Keenan, clicking on the video.

_"Hey guys, what's up, Nightmare Flame here, and I'm here with Tiger-"_

_"Hi."_

_"-Midnight-"_

_"Sup guys?"_

_"-and Rainbow!"_

_"Don't introduce me last!"_

_"Now, the match is starting in... OH MY GOD!"_

_"What?"_

_"Press Tab. MITCH AND JEROME ARE ON!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Gimme Kathryn!"_

_"No! Iwannaseefirst!"_

_"Share you idiots!"_

And in this fashion the females commentated the video, occasionally getting severely off track, but the Games were amusing. Until they saw themselves.

_"OMG it's really them!"_

_"I wanna kill Mitch!"_

_"Dibs on the Bacca!"_

_"No, let's just get them!"_

_-ASFJerome was killed MidnightDark4-_

_-BajanCanadian was killed by cat0922-_

_"OMG guys, I got him!"_

The video ended, and Keenan rolled around on the floor, heaving with laughter.

"Don't laugh!" Wailed Jerome. "Not my fault they were cute!"

Mitch groaned, slapping his forehead. "Darn it! I deleted that vid! If our fans see..."

He trailed off as he stared at his email, which was loaded with enails like:

_Mitch What The Heck?_

_Mitch You Suck!_

_Mitch Y U Do Dis?_

_Bajan, Goddangit!_

_BAJAN YOU HAD A FREAKING DIAMOND SWORD DOOD!_

"Anybody else think that there's gonna be a lot of unsubscriptions on Mitch's YouTube?" Snorted Adam.

"It's... really not funny," murmured Harvey, his long, black, spiked tail sweeping from side to side thoughtfully.

"Don't laugh," grumbled Mitch sullenly. "All those fans who liked me... gone in the blink of an eye?"

Harvey's hands were glowing faintly purple. "Wait, Mitch, don't move, I'm gonna use your emotion to power this."

"My a-wha-?" Began Mitch, but then the purple glow filled the whole room, and a huge pulse of violet energy swept through the room.

When the glow faded, Harvey was on the floor breathing hard, Adam was poking his head out from his tightly folded bat-like wings, and the rest of the Team present were shakily pulling themselves free of the bed and desk.

One look at the barely breathing Harvey almost sent the Team into hysterics, but Adam kept calm and explained out loud while experimenting with his healing powers, not using too much.

"That was a very powerful memory spell he just used. I could sense it. He took the raw bitterness in Mitch's mind and used it to power his spell. It was directed towards the whole world, but only select people were affected. Because he has more control over this than me, but that run-in with HeroBrine severely weakened his powerful healing, he has to take, like, five minutes or something to heal himself. I wonder who those four were-"

Adam stopped abruptly and pointed towards the screen, which had strangely not been destroyed. In Mitch's Inbox, no more emails presided than the usual. Mitch clicked the tab he had kept open. It said:

_This Video Has Been Deleted _:/

"...YESSSSSSSSS!" Screamed Mitch. Then he stared down at Harvey, who'd closed his eyes.

"Uhm, guys?" Asked Adam nervously.

"What?"

"Does anyone know how to get someone's heart restarted?"

"You retard, Adam!"


	4. Hybrid Fever: I

When You Mine

* * *

Hybrid Fever: I

* * *

Bajan studied Seto's pale, impassive face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Seto gave him an odd look. The boy sorcerer-Ender Dragon wasn't this pale, though, and Bajan wasn't about to let up.

"I'm fine," replied Seto coldly. Bajan was mildly insulted by the icy tone of voice and threw his hands up in a gesture of annoyance, snapping, "Fine, okay, I won't bother you! See if I care! Stupid," he added under his breath.

The pale boy had already turned away, however, and was muttering to himself, tracing ancient incantations with his finger, not daring to say them out loud. Bajan watched, mildly fascinated, for a full minute, as Seto handled the tattered, thick golden book with as much care as a mother gave her child, until Seto said in his head, "_Aren't you on breakfast duty this morning? Tell them I'll be there at 7:30. Sharp._"

Bajan felt a familiar sneer curl on his lip and he remarked out loud, "Well, the filthy _animal_ should be timely, shouldn't it?" He felt very satisfied when the young sorcerer flinched and dropped the enchanting book, and he sauntered away. As soon as he had left the room, however, he began to feel extremely guilty. What had he just done?! Had he just... _insulted_ a friend?!

He had no time to ponder, however, for Fluffy was about to chop him up and eat him for breakfast of he didn't hurry with the morning bacon and apple bread.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud, and he and the others ran to the source.

When they arrived, someone was already there-no, a dragon.

Another. Real. Dragon.

She tilted her head and spoke something that they didn't understand. She then made an imaptient noise and gestured to Seto, who was lying in a heap on the floor.

"_Does... this... work...?"_ She enunciated carefully, and folded her wings in ecstacy when she heard herself speak in human language. She then spoke in rapid succession: "_Alethe akiìal ßętø ÿhai ßåqû arriai. Üñaô qęārrï àdßhtûphø åqę qåßåî ûnßhøwå._"

"…Whoa, what?" Said Fluffy in alarm as he shook Seto in an attempt to wake him. When nothing happened, he laid a furry hand on Seto's forehead but snatched his hand away, saying "Oh, my Notch. It's like lava."

Sky's head snapped back to the female dragon's. He morphed into his dragon-bat hybird-basically a snake-thing with bat wings-and said carefully, _"Alethe dę ßhûphoñe?"_

The dragon nodded and said_, "Wåkkåì tę ßhuphåñe Alethe."_

"Her name's Alethe," explained Sky to the rest. "And," he added, "apparently Seto's 'with fever'."

Bajan knelt to feel Seto's forehead as well. "Notch," he gasped.

_"It's... more... than fever..." _Murmured Alethe, placing her wing protectively over her fellow dragon.

_"It's... Hybrid Fever."_

* * *

Sky had taught them a few basic words in the tongue of Dragon, but a few were used more often than others:

_"ßętø", "Fęvęr rïßęñ", _and_ "Çømę qüîçk!"_

Most were also descended from MineCraftian language roots, so those made it easier, but no less awkward to speak with Alethe herself. She'd turned into her human form, a very pale girl with silver hair with a streak of teal, ice-colored wings, and a dainty silver chiton.

_"Åñqętęø ßhîvå?" _Alethe asked Bajan as he stepped out of the room Seto was situated in. Bajan shook his head to indicate he did not understand, then said mournfully, _"ßętø, fęvęr rïßęñ."_

_"Oh," _She whispered softly, her cruel and uncaring almond-shaped silver eyes widening slightly.

"Why do you care so much?" Asked Bajan, wincing when it came out much sharper than intended. Alethe shot him an icy look and hissed,_ "Because... he, he is my brother. I care for him, much more than I care for any of you filthy humans. Only Hybrid seems to understand, and to sympathize. The rest of you are... uncaring, selfish creatures."_

Bajan's eyes widened. This dragon-female was Seto's sister?!

_"Oh, do not look so, disapproving," _snapped Alethe at the look Bajan gave her._ "This, this is why I despise, humans... They have no taste for, others' emotions. They, are too blunt, to be explained. Ridiculous, cruel, filthy... savage ANIMALS!"_

Bajan flinched as he remembered the last words he'd spoken to Seto before the sudden outburst of the Hybrid Fever.

_"Well, the filthy _animal_ should be more timely, shouldn't it?"_

The snide comment had kept him awake for the past week, stewing with guilt, and he could practically feel himself about to explode when he would sit next to the sick- very sick- Seto's side. The sorcerer had been out for that week, and occasionally, he would scream one of their names. This seemed to occur most often when Bajan was around him, so Bajan's shift had been shortened for fear of Seto choking.

"I think I know what's wrong," commented Sky one day, slamming down the book he'd been holding for two hours straight without setting it down or even yawning.

"Hybrid Fever is meant to target the goal of a Hybrid or Monster and paste it as the utmost priority in their minds."

"What?" Began Ssundee, but Sky effectively cut him off with a "All monsters and Hybrids have a goal, something they were born or created to accomplish. In Seto's case, it's annihilating the OverWorld."

The rest of the Team gaped for a full minute before Mudkip stuttered, "Th-then... why hasn't he already?"

"Because he's fighting it, and I'll explain how. A Hybrid or Monster's goal is an overwhelming thing. If unaccomplished, the Monster or such will gain an immensely strong lust to accomplish it- and thus, for Seto, destroying the world."

"However," Sky continued, "if Seto's fighting it, he needs to keep a steady grip on reality and not fall for the horrific fantasies the fever cooks up to make him obey. Most likely, that's why he calls out for us. This, for some reason, happens most when Bajan is around. And since Seto can sense beings, I'm guessing a strong, most likely anguishing memory is associated with said person. But what?"

Sky's eyes bore into Bajan's back. "Tell us," he insisted. "NOW."

Bajan sighed. "Don't say I'm heartless," he began, "because I've been feeling so guilty for the past week."

_"Well...?" _Hissed Alethe.

"I... I called Seto... an animal."

* * *

**A/N: To Bajan fans (maybe like meh)**

**Sorry for making Bajan rude and just... mean. I just needed motivation :/**

**Also, in order from top to bottom, the Dragon-Tongue:**

**Alethe: "Alethe is my name. I found Seto here. This is my brother you are handling."**

**Sky: "Your name... Alethe?"**

**Alethe: "Yes, Alethe is my name."**

**"Seto" "Fever risen" "Come quick"**

**Alethe: "How is he?"**

**Bajan: "Seto, fever risen."**

**Those are the translated Dragon-Tongue quotes! :)**


	5. Bajan Falls

When You Mine

* * *

Bajan Falls

**A/N: Well, I found a V-Log by SSundee and in it, Ssundee opened the elevator door to the LA house and Bajan had disappeared. In another part of it, Fluffy shot Bajan in the eye (ouch). The video cut off after that and went straight to Jerome sitting on a chair, but it gave me a _lot_ of inspiration for what Creature or Hybrid Bajan would be. (wink wink)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MineCraft, Mine Little Pony wouldn't be a mod. It would be mandatory (wink). **

* * *

Bajan Falls (Three Times Bajan Was Almost Caught)

One:

Bajan entered the elevator, ignoring the growing, familiar feeling of panic that signaled his claustrophobia that was singular to werewolves such as he. As the elevator inched up, he could tell his claustrophobia had gotten worse, and suddenly found himself curled up in the corner. He lifted his head shakily and drew in a breath. It was immediately clear SSundee was already up there; if he saw him like this, there would questions, ones that he didn't want to answer.

He did the only thing he could.

As soon as the elevator doors began to slide open, he bolted as fast as he could, and he was amazingly fast, considering he was a Lightfoot Werewolf. He shuddered slightly when he zoomed past SSundee, but only because he looked surprised did Bajan skid to a stop fifteen yards behind him, pick up his CraftPod, and watch silently as SSundee cried, "Wh- What happened to M-" then pounced at him with the Nerf Gun.

"I thought you disappeared!" Admonished SSundee, shaking his own CraftPod like mad.

"Sorry. I'm a ghost." Bajan winced when that came out of his mouth. It was too close to the truth for comfort, but SSundee had already turned away, commentating loudly and rather annoyingly, "So who should we get first?"

* * *

Two:

Bajan's ear twitched, and he shifted slightly. He heard voices from downstairs, and from the sounds of it, Ssundee was heading up with his Nerf Gun in hand. _It better not be the shotgun_, thought Bajan in annoyance. But of course, that was too much to wish for.

He heard a Nerf bullet whizz by his back, then a blinding pain in his left eye. He faintly heard a shocked "Oh, you hit him in the eye!" but was in too much agony to say much.

Werewolves, because of their enhanced ability of sight, can have eye color changes rapidly depending on their emotion. And because of their history of being hunted down, their structure makes them highly sensitive to injuries or sicknesses.

Fluffy helped Bajan up and checked out his eye, but as soon as Bajan tried to open his eyes, he jumped back, screwing them shut again, knowing that they would be a vivid scarlet.

"Dood, I know I did it, but let me see," pleaded Fluffy anxiously.

Bajan felt tears building, probably from guilt or even pain, but he kept his eyes shut. Faintly he heard "Goddang it Fluffy!" from a voice that he vaguely distinguished as Sky's, but Bajan slowly swayed to an upright position and immediately toppled over.

[...]

(Other person POV)

"Oh sh-" began Sky as he stared at Bajan on the ground, motionless. Then, he said, "Where did you hit him?!"

Fluffy turned red in the face and said defensively, "The _eye_."

Sky frowned. "Then why is he-"

Then suddenly, Bajan huffed and looked up. Sky thought he'd seen a dash of crimson in the Canadian's eyes, but brushed it off, muttering something about the whites of the eyes and blood vessels as Bajan said loudly and indignantly, "What was _that_ for?!"

* * *

Three:

Bajan made a long jump without a sound and hurriedly looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then, he morphed into a auburn wolf whose fur matched the tone of his hair and sped through the next fifteen jumps. When he reached the end, he found to his utmost panic that he couldn't morph back into a human. He remembered vaguely that a state of panic would reduce humanity in the said werewolf, and took a few deep breaths, but they didn't help much.

"Bajan?" Called Sky.

Breathlessly, Bajan replied: "I'm busy not falling off of the stupid jumps!"

There was a small pause, then a loud "NOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" before Sky said idly, "Bodil, that dick. He made sure we couldn't teleport or fall out of the Void."

Bajan was crouched on all fours, breathing heavily. He paused, then closed his eyes and hummed a small tune. It calmed him, and he felt himself morphing back into a human, and just in time; TrueMU was coming around the corner. He felt the tail swing into nonexistence as TrueMU said, "DID YOU FINISH?"


	6. Hybrid Fever: II

When You Mine

* * *

Hybrid Fever: II

* * *

**I do not see why you try to kill him. **

_It was my creation, Hybrid Fever. You just stood there and gaped at me like a fish. _

**Well, I couldn't do anything, could I? You had cast a full freezing spell on me, and ice was crawling all over me. If only you hadn't threatened to shatter me. **

_You still are afraid of ice. _

**Well. Yes.**

...Where am I...

_He's... awakening._

**You believe I could not notice that? Now, Creature, do listen to me.**

_Dear, dear, leave the poor thing alone until he gathers his bearings._

**You do not tell me what to do.**

...Who are you...

_I am the creator of Hybrid Fever, a goddess who is loved and idolized._

**I am the opposite, the one who is feared and the goddess who should not be crossed.**

...My friends...

_He is the Ender Dragon._

**He was born under me. Not Herobrine. He was mine, and the foul specter stole him from me. **

_Well, he was stolen, but he has his own life. Shall he die? Or shall he live in continuous pain? Or shall he live on, with no disturbances in his life?_

**I decide eternal pain, though I control it. You will give ME the reins to his power. **

_I shall. I dare not cross your fury, Aether forbid if I provoke it._

...Bajan?...

**Hush, you will see him. My poor child...**

_You may be the goddess of the Nether, the Void, and the End, but I never suspected your soft spot: your Creation, your Ender Dragon. _

**MY Ender Dragon is what he is, and what he shall be is my son. **

_You are strange in your ways._

**Mystery is key. **

...Help...

**You will be alright, dear. Hush. **

_Gracious, there is much speculation about your Creations, but I never!_

**Hush before I chase you using my other son and daughter, Herobrine and the Wither. Or even better, shall I slay you painfully with my own hands?**

_You wouldn't. _

**I can, and I would if I weren't preoccupied. Now, my child...**

_Rise_

**And**

_Awaken._


	7. Snow

When You Mine

* * *

Snow

* * *

**A/N: Alright... and the winning poll was...**

**Ethan/5m: 50%**

**TrueMU: 25%**

**Deadlox: 25%**

**So I'm gonna put 'em in that order... first Ethan, then TrueMU, and then Deadlox. This will take some time, so _be patient_!**

**And... ehehe... this may or may not be roughly based off of a Frozen fanfic I wanted to write but ended up scrapping...**

* * *

Ethan raised a hand, frowning slightly. He shied away from the ice that swirled out of his fingertips, however, and closed his hands tightly in a fist quickly. Just as abruptly, the column of ice that had been forming within the space of a few seconds had been dispersed into thin air, exploding into nonexistence in a flurry of soft, cold snow.

"..." Ethan remained silent, however, staring into the bathroom mirror. He looked... older. More... calm. But he was far from calm. He didn't look too different than when he'd last glimpsed himself in a mirror- pale, tall, silver-haired, young, ruby-eyed **(gorgeous... wait, what?)**- but what frightened him was the icy cold that was settling over him, frosty, intricate patterns crackling over his skin. He quickly looked away from the mirror, and the frost melted away, leaving the room perfectly clean- and a dripping wet Ethan in severe need of a warm shower.

"Did you take a dunk in the sink or something?" Said Fluffy in complete bemusement when Ethan trudged out from the bathroom. "And what took you so long- Oh, my Notch," he trailed off as Ethan stared calmly back at him.

"What?" Asked Ssundee as he, too, skidded to a stop at the sight.

"He has a freaking face!" Howled the two Team Crafted members as they clutched each other. Ethan shook his shimmering silver hair nonchalantly over his other eye, mentally thanking the heavy shroud of ice magic he'd cast over himself. If they'd seen his other eye, with a long scar and an ice-blue-and-silver eye, they would have learned of his... Hybrid... condition.

"Anyway, we're supposed to be recording with Sky and Seto, wanna come?" Asked Mudkip as he walked over, tossing a redstone torch into the air carelessly as he strode casually towards Ethan. The silver-haired boy nodded and pulled his black sleeves- complete with glove-like-ends- more securely over his hands.

They could never know.

* * *

"Three... three... three... five... nineteen... three hundred fifty-seven... six... one! Hey guys Sky here playing Cops 'N Robbers and I'm with Mudkip-"

"Hi-"

"-Fluffy-"

"Hallo!"

"-Ssundee-"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"-and Ethan!"

"..."

"Ethan, shut up!"

Ethan smirked, and swallowed his fear. Tugging nervously at his sleeves again, he watched blandly as Mudkip leaped onto the pressure plate, becoming Warden.

There was a momentary, suffocating blackness, then Ethan blinked. He found himself leaning against the wall while Sky was sprawled on the floor. He cringed when the stone bricks he was clinging onto crackled into ice, then realized it was snow-storming outside. He grinned inwardly, knowing it would be useful when he tried to cover up his tracks.

"Hai Eth-" Sky stopped short as he stared first at the ice blocks on the wall, then at the raging snowstorm outside, and cursed.

"Sssssshit!" He hissed angrily. "What if the snow gets into the prison? Deep freeze!" He shuddered at the memory of the horrific Deep Freeze that he had been subjected to during his one Hunger Games—even Ethan had been there, and had witnessed the gruesome icy deaths of his friends—a tale for another day.

"I think... Hope we'll be fine," replied Fluffy, though his voice betrayed quite a bit of horror at the mention of the Deep Freeze.

"..." Ethan trembled slightly and pulled his sleeves more securely over his hands. He would have appreciated gloves or something of the sort, but the last storekeeper he had consulted with the matter of gloves, the storekeeper had ended up with a severe case of frostbite... perhaps it was better if he _didn't_ have gloves.

"...What is up, Ethan?" Asked Sky, glancing at Ethan almost nervously, as though he knew something.

"..." Replied Ethan silently, wishing with all his heart that he could just tell them...

But of course he couldn't. If he did, his condition would be revealed, and he didn't exactly love the way the Team had handled the news of Seto's Creaturehood.

He raised his arms and made a small '_What_?' gesture. Sky rolled his eyes and said in annoyance, "Ethan's... being... a..."

"Don't even finish that," groaned Mudkip, throwing his baton at Sky and hitting him square on the shoulder.

"Oww!" Squealed Sky as Mudkip grinned with his baton in hand. Then, without warning, he hurled the baton at Ethan. Completely caught off guard, Ethan covered his face with his arms in an instinctual gesture of protection-

and immediately knew what was going to happen.

The baton, shimmering, made contact with Ethan's slender arms and suddenly, the air seemed to become charged as a small tinkling sound tainted the atmosphere. As if in slow motion, the baton crackled, then became completely encased in a thick layer of ice. It fell to the stone ground, and shattered.

There was complete silence for five seconds, then Ethan said in a low voice, "Stay... away... from... me..."

Shocked, Sky took a few steps back, and immediately regretted it. He saw the hurt in Ethan's eye, the sheen of his silver hair dulling slightly. Fluffy poked his head into the small hole he'd made by being in Creative Mode, and Ssundee entered as well, his sunglasses-protected eyes bulging ridiculously.

Ethan's visible ruby eye widened as he realized that his thick sheet of ice magic was subsiding, and nervously, shook the glossy hair from his other eyes. He hugged himself as he stared at them. He knew what they were seeing: a monster, a Hybrid, a being that had to be annihilated, obliterated.

"...Ice?" Came a familiar voice from above. Ethan brushed his hair back, and nodded, swallowing.

"I'm a Snow Golem Hybrid..." Said Ethan hesitantly.

"That's nothing... I'm a freaking Dragon, in case you didn't notice."

Ethan chuckled and took Seto's hand, knowing he couldn't be affected by ice.

"I'll accept you..."


	8. Update

When You Mine

* * *

Update

* * *

**Okay, so guys, I know it's been freaking _eons_ since I updated... and I should have more shit up because it's summer vacation.  
**

**Here's a preview for next chapter if I can get it up:**

Jason stared up into the cloud-covered sky. He felt bad for exiling a Creature... but not as bad as he knew his life would become if the Team learned of his secret. He already knew all too well the way the others reacted towards Hybrids and Creatures...

His eyes grew a bloodlike shade of crimson, and he slowly took off the helmet and suit, revealing a simple white t-shirt and black pants.

But his most striking feature?

The two-inch long fangs hidden in the bloodthirsty grin.


	9. Blood

When You Mine

* * *

Blood

* * *

Jason's vampirism came with a price. A heavy one. When he had first met the Team, he had taken an immediate liking to them. He didn't want to hurt them.

So he made a Blood Vow. By the light of the Blood Moon, he had solemnly sworn not to use his Vampiric Side or Powers.

That was what made him like this.

Jason doubled over, retching, and slowly, as though by bodily instinct, the fangs retreated, leaving him gasping for breath.

He knew he shouldn't have made that Vow. It had been a painfully desperate effort to destroy his Vampire side, but he should have known better. Instead of isolating his more dangerous side, he had fused his two sides together. Like this, he couldn't be accepted by either race. Vampires could sense his difference, however, and humans... Gullible creatures who couldn't tell up from down.

Jason blinked again. The pain was making it hard to think. It was subsiding, though, and he shakily stood. He left the suit and helmet where they were, and stumbled blearily away. The suit and helmet were what the rest of the Team found later, and thirty-five blocks afterwards, a non-breathing Jason.

"Holy sh*t! Did he get wrecked?" Exclaimed Fluffy, dropping next to him. His eyes widened when he got Jason's scent, however.

"What?" Asked Deadlox in alarm. He shook Jason, then cried out and collapsed in a heap.

Sky opened his mouth to ask, but he felt his heart clench when he saw it.

Jason's back wasn't rising with his breath.

He wasn't breathing.

Suddenly, a very familiarly cloaked figure appeared next to them. His wings and tail seemed to scare the hell out of the Team, but the figure didn't even notice. Instead, he picked up the limp Jason and disappeared.

Finally, Deadlox said out loud, "W-was that..."

"I haven't seen him since... The Kick..." Admonished Mudkip quietly. Ssundee nodded sadly.

Sky twisted his fingers in the air. "That was so sudden..."

Bajan turned a violent shade of red and hid his face in Fluffy's fur.** (A/N: Me: GA-HAAAAAAAY! Bajan: STFU IT WAS FRIENDLY!)**

There was an uncomfortable silence for about fifteen minutes, then the cloaked figure appeared again with Jason in tow. He stared disapprovingly at the Team for a moment, then was gone again, leaving only a pale Jason behind.

"Jaaaason I'm startled-" began Sky, but stopped when he saw Jason's eyes. They had never really seen Jason out of his suit, EVER, and now, as he stared into Jason's face, he saw that his pale silver eyes were dulled with pain.

"J-Jason?" Asked Sky, but quieted when Jason said in a choked voice, "Leave me alone, okay? Just leave me alone."

* * *

"Jason's still acting weird," announced Bajan at the table a few months later. His auburn tail was waving freely in the air. They had finally accepted Seto for what he was and he came back.

Seto looked up from his steak in surprise. "He still hasn't told you?" He inquired, and at the couch, several angel Hybrids and Creatures leaned forward, the youngest being the weather-controlling ArchAngel Zek.

Zek glanced over at Swiggity and Rybellion, and all three exchanged looks. Then Zek tensed up, his eyes turning dark as a thick fog fell over the sky.

Bodil's eyes narrowed behind the sunglasses. He stared at his younger brother, who looked positively drained despite the fairly small exertion that it took to create a fog.

"... Jason's a Vampyre Hybrid."

Zek gagged, and Swiggity leapt forward to make sure he didn't throw up as Bodil tensed.

Seto continued emotionlessly. "He used a powerful spell to isolate his Vampyre side, but instead, he fused them together. Now, now... He is stuck in between. He cannot use his Vampyre side without severe pain. I-"

A gasping Jason suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway. His unnaturally panicked expression was what brought everybody to their feet as Jason stated blandly, "You promised me you would never tell."

Seto said coolly, "They needed to know if you needed them to help you."

"I don't need help," snapped Jason, his pale silver eyes falling on Zek's, whose eyes mimicked his own. He saw the fear reflecting in the young ArchAngel's eyes and added, "And especially not from those who fear me."


End file.
